si j'avais su
by Mamanlily
Summary: Bella arrive à Forks, elle va y faire son entrée au lycée, elle est seule depuis des décennies, le restera t-elle longtemps? quelle est son histoire?  mini fic de 4 chapitre maxi...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Twilight et ses personnages son la propriété de S. MEYER, je ne fais que lui emprunter et jouer avec…**

**En espérant que cette mini fic (4 chapitres maximum) vous plaira…**

**Chapitre 1 : Arrivée et rencontre**

Voilà 70 ans que j'étais devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui, 52 ans que j'étais totalement seule et que je ne savais pas ce qu'était devenu la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde et pour qui j'aurais pu mourir ou pire tuer.

Vous devez vous demander ce que je suis. C'est simple, en faite non pas simple et surtout pas banale, surtout aux yeux des humains. Je suis un vampire, figé dans l'année de mes 17ans pour l'éternité. Pour ce qui est de cette personne, pour le moment c'est trop dure pour moi d'en parler. Mais peut-être plus tard.

Depuis plusieurs décennies, j'errais sur le continent américain, allant d'Etat en Etat, sans jamais y rester plus de quelques jours, voir quelques semaines au même endroit. Cependant, aujourd'hui j'ai fait le choix de m'installer au moins un année ou deux, dans cette petite ville, perdu dans la péninsule d'Olympique dans l'Etat de Washington, Forks. Je me suis trouvé une petite cabane abandonnée en pleine forêt, l'idéale pour une personne de ma condition. J'ai pu également me fournir de faux papiers et je me suis donc inscrit au lycée. Ici, le soleil n'est pas souvent présent donc je pourrais sortir facilement en plein jour sans risque. Me voici donc, Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella, prendre un nouveau départ, dans une vie remplie de solitude.

Me voici devant le lycée de Forks, bâtiment simple en brique rouge qui ne doit pas être tellement plus jeune que moi. Depuis ma transformation, j'ai eu très peu de contact, que se soit avec les humains ou ceux de mon espèce. En fait pour ce qui concerne ceux de mon espèce, j'en est rencontrais que deux dans mon existence, celui qui m'a transformé, James, et celui qui a permis à la personne que j'aime le plus au monde d'échapper à James. Je ne sais ce qu'aucun des trois n'est devenus. Heureusement pour moi, depuis ma transformation, j'ai toujours su résister au sang humain, en 70 ans d'existence vampirique je n'ai jamais failli et j'espère ne jamais faillir. Effectivement, je suis un vampire peu commune, du moins je le pense car je ne sais pas grand choses des vampires, pour ainsi dire presque rien. À part le fait que nous sommes dépourvu d'une grande force, d'une immense vitesse, que tous nos sens sont plus développés que chez les humains et que nos peaux brillent au soleil, je ne sais rien d'autre. Donc je disais, je ne suis pas comme les vampires comme James qui attaquent les humains. Après ma transformation je me suis réveillé en bordure de forêt, je ne savais pas ce qui ce passé, me revenait en mémoire mon agression et le feu qui m'a dévoré le corps après. Puis je sentis une odeur agréable qui incendia ma gorge, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête trouver la source de cette odeur et éteindre ce feu dans ma gorge. Quand je vis que cela provenais d'une petite fille qui devait être âgée de trois ans environ, je pris peur, j'ai réussi à faire demi-tour et je me suis enfuit dans la forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes je sentis une autre odeur attirante, moins que celle de la petite fille, mais suffisante pour réveiller la brulure. Je m'y dirigeais sans vraiment le vouloir et là je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un puma, avant que je ne comprenne réellement ce qui se passait, le puma était entre mes bras, mes dents plantés dans sa gorge. Son sang chaud, glissait dans ma gorge et éteignait le brasier. Par la suite, je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre ce que j'étais devenu.

Pour en revenir au présent, je me retrouvais devant ce lycée où je m'apprêtais à reprendre un cursus solaire, après tant d'années d'arrêt. Je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment administratif pour récupérer mon emploi du temps comme prévu. Nous étions en milieu d'année scolaire. Je rentrais dans le secrétariat, une odeur de lavande m'y accueilli avec une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années avec des mèches rouges dans les cheveux.

« Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan. »

« Oh oui, vous êtes la nouvelle. Voici donc votre emploi du temps et cette fiche que vous devrez faire signer à tous vos professeurs aujourd'hui. »

« D'accord, merci beaucoup, bonne journée. »

« Bonne journée à vous aussi mademoiselle Swan et bienvenu à Forks. »

Je me dirigeais donc vers mon premier cours de la journée, mathématiques, je n'ai jamais aimé les maths.

Les cours de la matinée, se sont passés lentement, personne n'est venu me parler. Je les entendais parler de moi et de ma ressemblance avec les Cullen. Cela ne m'étonnais pas que personne ne m'approche, depuis que j'étais vampire, les humains étaient intimidés par moi, sans le savoir c'était leur instinct de survie qui leur disait de ne pas m'approcher. Je ne savais pas qui étaient ces Cullen, ni en quoi je leur ressemblais. À l'heure du repas je me dirigeais vers les bois, je n'avais pas envie de jouer la comédie humaine aujourd'hui, et puis je n'avais pas vraiment d'argent pour me permettre de le faire. Pas que j'ai réellement besoin d'argent, à part pour me procurer des vêtements de temps en temps. Mais maintenant que je vais au lycée, il va m'en falloir un peu plus souvent, que se soit pour avoir plus de vêtements, pour les fournitures scolaires ou alors pour « la mascarade humaine » à la cantine. Pour ça j'avais décider de trouver un petit travail qui paierais en espèces. Je reprenais les cours avec biologie. J'ai toujours aimé cette matière, humaine, je voulais être infirmière, mon seul problème était que je ne supportais pas l'odeur du sang, comique quand on sais ce que je suis devenu par la suite.

En rentrant dans la salle de cours, je le sentis tout de suite. L'odeur de vampire était différente de celle des humains, je relevais la tête et tombais sur deux yeux aussi surpris et dorés que les miens. Un vampire qui buvais du sang animal comme moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire, rester ou fuir. Le vampire ne m'avait pas l'air hostile, au contraire, tout chez lui me poussait à lui faire confiance. Ses cheveux était dans un désordre comme organisés, d'une couleur cuivre, une mâchoire carré, un nez droit bien dessiné, une musculature présente sans être imposante. Il était magnifique, même pour un vampire. C'est la voix du professeur qui me sorti de ma contemplation.

« Bonjour, vous devez être Mlle Swan, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui bonjour. »

« Donc voici votre manuel pour cette année, vous pouvez vous asseoir à côté de M. Cullen. »

Donc voici un des Cullen avec qui j'ai était comparé toute la matinée, je comprend mieux maintenant. Je m'installais donc à ma paillasse en compagnie de ce vampire.

« Bonjour. » _dis-je_

« Bonjour, _répondit-il_, je m'appel Edward, tu es Isabella n'est-ce pas? »

« Bella. »

« Enchanté, tu vis ici avec ta famille ou tu es seule? »

« Heu… Je suis seule, je n'ai pas de famille. »

« Oh! Et ça fait longtemps que tu es seule? »

« Depuis mon réveil, mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment l'endroit pour en parler. »

« Oui excuses moi. C'est juste que je m'attendais pas à ce que la nouvelle soit comme ma famille et moi. »

« Oh! À vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à rencontrer quelqu'un comme moi. Vous êtes beaucoup dans votre famille? »

« Nous sommes sept au total. Tu devrais passé à la maison après les cours pour les rencontrer. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de contact avec des personnes de mon espèce. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas tout ira bien. Et si tu préfères on peux se voir d'abord que tous les deux et une fois que tu sera suffisamment à l'aise et en confiance je te présenterais à ma famille. »

« D'accord. »

Après ça, on avait décider de se voir après les cours, je lui avait dit que je « logeais » dans une cabane abandonnée en pleine forêt, il n'aura qu'à suivre mon odeur. L'après-midi se passa plutôt vite, après le cours de bio, j'avais deux heures de sport. Gros problème pour moi, en tant qu'humaine j'étais d'une grande maladresse, mais maintenant que je suis vampire mon problème est ma force et ma vitesse. Il faut que je fasse constamment attention à ne pas blesser d'humain ou de dévoiler mes capacités physiques inhumaine.

C'est en sortant du gymnase que je la vis. La dernière fois remontais à tellement longtemps, mais je ne pouvais pas me tromper, je savais que c'était elle, mon cœur et mon âme l'avait également reconnu. Quand nos regard se croisèrent elle m'a sourit, toujours cette lueur malicieuse dans le regard que je lui connaissais autrefois. Elle était magnifique, si j'avais été humaine mes yeux auraient été noyés de larmes, mon cœur aurait battu à une allure monstre et mes jambes auraient ressemblé à du coton. Elle me fis un signe de la main et monta en voiture avec Edward et trois autre vampires, une femelle et deux males.

Je n'en revenais pas, je savais enfin ce qu'elle était devenu, j'avais de forts doutes, y avait de grandes chances qu'elle soit devenu vampire, mais maintenant j'en avait confirmation. C'est en pensant à cela que je m'enfonçait dans les bois pour rentrer chez « moi ». Une fois à l'abris des yeux des humains je me lançais à vitesse vampirique. Arrivée à la cabane je me mis à faire les cent pas, maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé il était hors de question que je l'a perdre de vue une deuxième fois, mais je ne savais pas du tout comment procéder, ni comment elle allait réagir. Peut-être devrais-je en parler à Edward? Je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui m'attirait, qui me donnait confiance, je n'avais jamais ressentis ceci de toute mon existence. L'odeur d'Edward et des bruits de courses me sorti de mes pensées. Je me dirigeais vers la porte décidé à l'accueillir.

« Hey! » _le saluais-je_

« Salut Bella. »

« Va y entre. Désolé ça ressemble pas à grand-chose mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. » _avouais-je honteuse._

L'intérieure de la cabane n'était composée que d'une seule pièce, pas très grande, avec à l'intérieure une table et quatre chaises, deux lits de camps et une cheminée. Une simple cabane pour chasseurs. Mais pour moi c'était mieux que ce que j'avais connu jusque là, je pouvais y déposer mes affaires et je n'étais pas obliger de rester en permanence dans la forêt. La rivière n'était pas très loin, je pouvais donc aisément aller m'y laver ainsi que le peu d'affaires que j'avais.

« Y a pas de problèmes. »

Finalement je réussi à me détendre et la conversation avec Edward se fit tout naturellement. Il me raconta son histoire, que c'était Carlisle qui l'avait transformé à l'âge de 17ans alors qu'il mourrait de la grippe espagnole à Chicago en 1918. Puis l'histoire de sa famille, sans rentrer dans les détails pour ne pas « trahir » les siens, ce que je respectais, chacun était à même de savoir s'il voulait ou non me la faire partager. Je sus juste que Carlisle avait vécu seul pendant près de deux siècles avant de trouver Edward, puis ce fût au tour d'Esmée, de Rosalie et d'Emmett. Alice et Jasper avaient débarqué un beau matin, main dans la main avec leur bagages pour s'installer. Cette mention me fis sourire. Puis je lui racontais mon histoire, ce qui c'était passé avant ma transformation et après, je lui ai tout dit. Y compris le lien qui me lié à sa « sœur », il en fût surpris, mais heureux pour elle et pour moi. Je lui fit promettre de ne rien dire pour le moment. Il me rassura tout de suite en me disant que c'était à moi et à moi seule de le faire et m'assura qu'il sera présent pour me soutenir le moment venu. Il fut surpris quand je lui appris ne pas savoir grand-chose sur les vampires.

« Certains vampires ont d'autre capacités, des dons si tu veux. Alice peut voir l'avenir, Jasper est un empâte et moi je peux lire les pensées. »

« Tu lis dans les pensées. » _m'affolais-je, mon dieu s'il sais ce que je pense de lui…_

« Oui, sauf les tiennes et c'est très frustrant, mais très reposant aussi. »

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne puisse pas lire mes pensées? »

« Je n'en sais rien, il faudrait en parler à Carlisle. »

« Pourquoi tu dis que c'est frustrant mais reposant? » _il eu un petit rire avant de me répondre_

« Frustrant, parce que j'aimerais vraiment savoir à quoi tu peux bien penser, mais c'est reposant car pour la première fois en près d'un siècle je n'entend uniquement que mes pensées en compagnie de quelqu'un et c'est agréable. »

Par la suite, il m'appris l'existence des Volturi et des lois pour les vampires. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des lois pour les vampires, par chance je n'en avait jamais enfreint une seule.

La nuit avait passé vite et il était déjà l'heure d'aller au lycée. Il me proposa de m'y emmener et de faire la connaissance d'une partie de sa famille ce midi à la cafeteria. Il sortit de la cabane le temps que je me change puis nous nous sommes dirigeais vers sa maison. Arrivés devant chez lui, je restait béate devant le splendeur de cette demeure. C'était une magnifique villa blanche, avec la plupart des murs remplacés par des baies vitrées. Il m'apprit que ces frères et sœurs étaient déjà partis au lycée, que son « père » était à l'hôpital et que sa « mère » était également absente. Il me fit entrer, on se dirigea vers sa chambre, il me laissa seule quelques minutes le temps pour lui de se changer dans sa salle de bain. J'étais envieuse face à leur confort, je n'avais plus rien connu de telle depuis plusieurs décennies. Sa chambre était tout à fait à son image, simple mais magnifique, il avait une collection de musique impressionnante, ainsi que beaucoup de livres. Un canapé en cuir blanc, face à un écran plasma. Pas de lit, car un vampire ne dort pas.

Nous nous dirigeâmes par la suite vers le lycée. Notre arrivée fut remarquée. J'entendis les chuchotements autour de nous. Ils étaient surpris de voir un Cullen parlait avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'à un membre de leur famille. Déjà certains engeaient des paris pour savoir si nous sortions ensemble. Edward me laissa devant ma salle de mon premier cours en me disant qu'il m'attendrais à la fin du dernier pour aller « manger ». La matinée fut longue mais courte en même temps, tant que j'appréhendais ce moment. Pour deux raison bien distinct, déjà parce que j'allais pouvoir être proche d'elle et lui parler, mais aussi parce que j'allais faire la connaissance du reste des « enfants » de la famille. Autant que la deuxième partie me faisait peur, autant que la première me terrifiait mais me remplissait de joie aussi. La sonnerie indiquant la fin du dernier cours retentit, m'annonçant que le moment était enfin venu. Comme promis, Edward était là et m'attendait appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur d'en face. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire dans mes pensées, ni de ressentir mes émotions, pour savoir que cette rencontre me rendait nerveuse. Il me prit la main et me la serra en signe de réconfort et de soutient. Nous rentrâmes enfin dans la cafeteria, et après s'être pris chacun un plateau, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table où se trouvait sa famille. Jasper, un grand blond de la corpulence d'Edward, arborait un visage neutre, Emmett, brun avec la carrure d'un ours, lui avait un sourire plein de malice qui n'augurait rien de bon, Rosalie, une magnifique blonde aux traits durs, semblait méfiante et Alice, petit lutin brun, on aurait dit qu'elle allait bondir de sa chaise, elle avait un grand sourire et tapait dans ses mains.

Voilà on y était. J'allais les rencontrer, la rencontrer officiellement.

****

**Voilà pour la première partie de cette mini fic, elle sera normalement composée de 4 parties. J'espère poster la suite dans 2 semaines, voir même avant si le temps me le permet… Merci à Pru Nelle qui m'a lu est donné son avis…**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite arrive bientôt avec des réponses….**

**Bisosu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Twilight et ses personnages son la propriété de S. **

**MEYER, je ne fais que lui emprunter et jouer avec…**

.

.

.

**Merci pour vos reviews et mise en alertes, désolé pour celles auxquelles je n'auraient pas répondues…**

.

.

**Voici le chapitre 2 en espérant qu'il vous plaira, désolé de l'attente mais j'ai pas toujours le temps que je voudrais…**

.

.

.

**XOXOX**

.

.

.

_Nous rentrâmes enfin dans la cafeteria, et après s'être pris chacun un plateau, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table où se trouvait sa famille. Jasper, un grand blond de la corpulence d'Edward, arborait un visage neutre, Emmett, brun avec la carrure d'un ours, lui avait un sourire plein de malice qui n'augurait rien de bon, Rosalie, une magnifique blonde aux traits durs, semblait méfiante et Alice, petit lutin brun, on aurait dit qu'elle allait bondir de sa chaise, elle avait un grand sourire et tapait dans ses mains._

_Voilà on y était. J'allais les rencontrer, la rencontrer officiellement._

.

.

.

.

_**Chapitre 2 : Révélation**_

Edward me tira une chaise et s'installa à côté de moi.

« Salut à tous, je vous présente Bella, Bella voici mes frères Emmett et Jasper et mes sœurs Rosalie et Alice. » _Edward me les désigna les uns après les autres, bien que je saches déjà qui est qui._

« Bonjour » _les saluais-je timidement, humaine j'aurais rougi._

« Salut Bella, je suis contente de te connaître enfin, je suis sure que nous allons devenir de grandes amies » _me salua Alice_

« Enfin si Edward nous en laisse un bout… » _dit Emmett en soulevant ses sourcils de façon suggestive._

Rose lui claqua l'arrière de la tête et me salua d'un signe de tête, ça n'allait pas être facile de me faire accepter par elle j'ai l'impression, Edward quant à lui, lança un regard noir à son frère, moi je ne savais pas trop où me mettre. Chose que Jasper du ressentir.

« Bonjour Bella, ne fais pas attention à cet idiot, il est pas totalement fini » _me dit Jasper, il me fit un sourire, puis fit un sourire narquois à Edward, j'eu l'impression qu'il lui dit quelque chose vu qu'Edward lui grogna dessus._

Puis Alice engagea la conversation comme si rien en s'était passé.

« Alors Bella depuis quand tu es à Forks? D'où viens-tu? Tu es seule ici? Tu .. »

« Stop Alice, je veux bien qu'on est pas besoin de respirer, mais laisses au moins le temps à Bella de répondre » _la coupa mon adonis, heu Edward_

« Oh désolé Bella, des fois je me laisse emporter et je fais plus attention, alors je parle, je par… »

« Alice! » _s'exclama à l'unisson les Cullen, se qui me fit rire et détendit l'atmosphère d'un coup._

« Désolée » _dit-elle penaude_

« C'est rien, donc pour répondre à tes questions, je suis à Forks depuis quelques jours, je viens d'un peu partout et de nulle part en même temps et oui je suis seule ici » _lui répondis-je_

« Bon Alice et si maintenant tu laissais un peu Bella avec tes questions, tu auras tout le temps plus tard d'apprendre à la connaître » _suggéra Edward_

« D'accord » _accepta-t-elle à contre cœur _

Le reste de la pause déjeuner se passa bien, les conversations allaient d'un sujet à l'autre. Rosalie commençait légèrement à se détendre en ma présence, Edward m'avait dit qu'elle était très protectrice avec sa famille et qu'elle ne laissait pas n'importe qui les approcher. Cependant, elle ne m'adressait pas pour autant la parole, j'espérais que ça allait venir avec le temps. La pause déjeuner se termina et je me rendis en biologie en compagnie d'Edward.

« Alors, comment tu te sens? Ça été pour toi? » _me demanda Edward_

« Oui ça été, tes frères ont l'air taquins, bien que Jasper s'en cache plus qu'Emmett, Rosalie n'a vraiment pas l'air d'apprécier ma présence auprès de vous et Alice, on dirais un lutin monté sur ressort sous amphétamines »

Edward eu un petit rire. « C'est une assez bonne description dans l'ensemble. Comme tu le dis Jasper est aussi taquin qu'Emmett mais beaucoup plus discret… »

« Fourbe tu veux dire » _le coupais-je_

« Oui on peut dire ça, ils aiment se lancer des défis et des paris à tout bout de champs, et si Esmée était humaine, elle se ferait des cheveux blancs. Alice est toujours survoltée. Et Rosalie, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas ta présence, c'est pas vraiment ça, elle est très protectrice avec nous, sa famille, et tant qu'elle ne sera pas sûre que tu ne comptes pas faire de mal à aucun d'entre nous elle restera sur sa réserve. »

« Je me trompe quand je dit que son allure froide n'est qu'une carapace? » _demandais-je_

« Non, au contraire, tu es en plein dedans »

Nous ne parlâmes plus du reste du cours, j'avais besoin d'écouter un minimum de ce que le prof racontait, contrairement aux Cullen, je n'avais plus jamais été en cours depuis ma transformation et même, bien avant. Heureusement que je me tenais informé de ce qui se passait dans le monde à travers les journaux au cours de mes années vampiriques, et que quand je me suis fait faire mes faux papiers, j'ai eu tout un tas de bouquins divers et variés pour me mettre à la page de ce que pouvait étudier les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Merci aux capacités vampiriques d'apprendre vite et de ne rien n'oublier, sinon bonjour la galère…

À la fin de la journée, Edward m'attendait à la sortie du gymnase, il était convenu qu'il m'emmène chez lui après les cours. Dire que j'étais stressée étais un euphémisme. J'allais rencontrer à présent les « parents » Cullen, j'allais devoir raconter mon histoire, mais surtout mon lien avec « elle ». Comment allaient-ils réagir? Comment elle allait réagir? Je craignais qu'elle m'en veuille, qu'elle me rejette, car elle en aurait le droit. Avec ce que je lui avait fait, ce qu'elle avait subit, elle pourrait me le reprocher. Edward qui devait sentir mon appréhension, me pris la main et la serra, sans rien dire. Pas un mot ne fut prononcer, du moment où il m'avait attendu à la sortie de mon cours de sport au moment où il se gara devant la villa, sa main ne quittant la mienne quand cas ne nécessité.

En rentrant dans le salon, toute la famille Cullen était là, Rosalie assise sur les genoux d'Emmett, ce dernier était assis sur un des fauteuils en cuir blanc du salon, Jasper, était assis également dans un fauteuil faisant face à Emmett et Rose, avec Alice assise sur l'accoudoir. Un homme blond était debout face à nous pour nous accueillir, il tenait à son bras une femme très belle aux doux traits maternelles. Esmée et Carlisle.

« Bonjour, Isabella, je suis Carlisle et voici mon épouse Esmée. »

« Bonjour M. et Mme Cullen, appelez moi Bella, s'il vous plait. »

« Oh Bella appelles nous par nos prénoms, je suis contente de te rencontrer. » _me salua Esmée_

Edward m'entraina dans l'un des canapés et s'assit à côté de moi.

Nous parlâmes encore quelques minutes avant que Carlisle me demande qu'elle était mon histoire.

« Bien par où commencer? » _me demandais-je à moi-même_

« Par le début c'est mieux que la fin non? »

« Merci pour cette proposition Emmett… » _lui répondis-je en souriant_

« Alors, je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, mais je préfère Bella, je suis née en 1924, le 13 septembre, j'ai vécu une enfance et une adolescence plutôt banale, j'étais fille unique. Mes parents Charles et Renée Swan n'ont pas pu avoir d'autres enfants. C'est à mes 16ans que ma vie à basculée, je travaillais comme bonne pour une famille aisée, tout se passait bien jusqu'au jour où le fils de mes patrons qui avait 20ans m'a violé. En rentrant le soir je l'ai dit à mes parents, mais leur réaction n'a rien eu à voir avec ce que j'attendais d'eux. Ils m'ont dit que je ferais mieux d'oublier cette histoire, que j'avais du sans le vouloir faire croire à cet homme que j'étais intéressée et que de toute façon ils étaient une famille très influente dans la société de Philadelphie et que personne ne me croirait. J'ai du donc me taire et à partir de cet instant mes parents étaient distants avec moi, je ne suis plus jamais allé travailler là bas. Quelques semaines plus tard je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'étais constamment fatiguée et malade. Ce violeur m'avait mise enceinte, quand mes parents l'on su, ils m'ont demandés de partir pour ne pas jeté la honte sur la famille. Je suis donc partie vers le sud, je me suis arrêtée dans une petite ville toujours dans le Tennessee du nom de Madissonville. Peu de temps après mon arrivée j'ai rencontré une femme, qui quand elle a vu que j'étais à la rue m'a accueilli chez elle. Quand elle a su mon histoire elle m'a proposé de rester, elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant avec son mari. Les mois passés et je m'entendais très bien avec ce couple, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'ils seraient de merveilleux parents, que la vie était injuste, ils avaient tout pour rendre un enfant heureux, tandis que moi, je n'avais rien et j'allais avoir un bébé. J'ai donc pris la décision de leur confier mon bébé à sa naissance, à cette époque une mère célibataire de 17 ans ne faisait pas bonne figure. Et je voulais ce qui avait de mieux pour mon bébé. Ma fille est née, l'année de mes 17 ans le 6 janvier 1941, la mère adoptive de ma fille allait se faire passer pour sa vrai mère. Elle a voulu lui donner mon second prénom pour me remercier et qu'un lien reste entre ma fille et moi, puis elle m'a demandé de choisir son second prénom. Elle était magnifique, une vrai poupée de porcelaine. Peu de temps après sa naissance j'ai été agressée par un homme aux yeux rouges, un vampire. Il m'a attaqué, il devait penser m'avoir complètement vidé de mon sang puisque qu'il m'a laissé en bordure de forêt. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qui se passé, mais quand j'ai vu que j'étais attiré par le sang de cette petite fille devant moi je me suis enfuis, puis je me suis attaqué à un puma. J'ai donc continué à vivre ainsi me nourrissant de sang animal, évitant les humains, je surveillais ma fille de loin, je la voyais devenir une magnifique jeune femme, ces parents s'étaient toujours bien occupés d'elle. Jusqu'à l'année de ses 17ans où ils l'ont interné dans une clinique spécialisée. Puis un jour un vampire l'a attaqué, le même vampire qui m'avait transformé 17ans plus tôt. Je me suis battue avec lui, pendant qu'un autre vampire qui travaillait à la clinique s'est enfuit avec elle. Je n'ai pas réussi à tuer ce monstre et il a pu partir. Quant à ma fille, je ne savais pas ce qui il lui était arrivé. Jusqu'à peu. » _je fis une courte pause, je regardais depuis le début un point fixe face à moi pour éviter leur regard, seule la main d'Edward dans la mienne me rappeler que je n'étais pas seule et soutenue_ « Si je vous ai tout raconté, c'est par ce que vous êtes concernés, surtout l'un d'entre vous. Ma fille, ma petite puce, a eu pour nom Mary Alice Brandon, mais elle se faisait appelé Alice. » _finis-je en regardant droit dans les yeux Alice, ma fille._

_XOXOXO_

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue, je vous poste la suite au plus vite… Bisosu


End file.
